Growing
by SpiritedQuill
Summary: Blaine thinks he's taller. Kurt thinks he's taller. In the end, Kurt doesn't mind being a little shorter. Kid!Klaine AU. Fluffity fluff fluff fluff.


"Growing"

* * *

He noticed it one day when they were paired for an assignment in class. Blaine glanced over at Kurt since he finished answering one of the questions a few seconds sooner and he grinned. "I'm taller than you."

Kurt looked up at him, raising an eyebrow. "Um, no you're not. I've always been taller. Ever since we were five years old."

"_True_, but now we're _thirteen,_ and I'm _taller,_" Blaine said, his grin not faltering; growing if anything. "I guess I finally hit my growth spurt."

"But I've always been taller," Kurt insisted, a little too loud. He shrunk in his seat a bit, embarrassed, when a few people looked at him judgmentally. "I've always been taller," he said, quieter. "I _like _being taller."

Blaine laughed softly and stuck his tongue out at Kurt, earning himself a smack on the shoulder. "I really am taller," he muttered as he went back to work.

Later that day, Blaine went over to Kurt's house after finishing his homework. They lived across the street from each other, so it wasn't hard to do.

When Kurt opened the door, he saw Blaine standing there, smirking with his hands on his hips. "What?" Kurt asked.

"I'm taller than you," Blaine said confidently. "I'm finally taller than you."

Kurt crossed his arms over his chest grumpily. "You are _not _taller," he insisted. "You can't come in until you say I'm taller."

"Okay. 'I'm taller.'" He bit his lip to hold back giggles and Kurt rolled his eyes. He couldn't help but smile. His best friend was way too adorable.

"_Fine. _Come in. But you still aren't taller."

"I really am," he said in a sing-song tone as he slipped inside and started walking towards Kurt's bedroom. "So, what should we do today?" he asked, flopping down on his back onto Kurt's bed. Kurt laughed a little and sat cross-legged beside him.

"Well, my dad will be home soon so maybe he can take us to get ice cream or something. For now, do you want to listen to some music?"

Blaine grinned. "That sounds awesome." Kurt nodded and got up to turn his iPod dock, putting their playlist on shuffle—yes, they'd created a playlist of all of their favorite music. "Oh, I _love _this song!" Blaine exclaimed, practically jumping to his feet and starting to dance. Kurt smiled and sat down to watch him, but Blaine had other ideas. With a yelp, Kurt was pulled to his feet.

"Blaine!" Kurt laughed, stepping side-to-side and in circles simultaneously as Blaine led him. He felt himself blush when Blaine put one hand on his side, warm over his ribs. Then Blaine used his other hand to grab Kurt's hand and sway bouncingly back and forth to the fast-paced song.

_It's not unusual to be loved by anyone_

_It's not unusual to have fun with anyone_

_But when I see you hanging about with anyone_

_It's not unusual to see me cry_

_I wanna die_

_It's not unusual to go out at any time_

_But when I see you out and about it's such a crime_

_If you should ever wanna be loved by anyone _

_It's not unusual, it happens every day_

_No matter what you say_

_You'll find it happens all the time_

_Love will never do what you want it to_

_Why can't this crazy love be mine?_

Kurt grinned as Blaine sang along to the song, happy and carefree, and continued to dance with Kurt. Then Blaine took him by surprise and grabbed both of his hands, stretching his arms out and then pulling Kurt back in. Kurt was breathless and grinning by the time the song ended, his heart pounding for reasons beyond just dancing.

Yes, he had a crush on Blaine. But that didn't mean he had to say anything about it. Blaine would probably let him down easy, tell him he wasn't interested.

"That was fun," Kurt said as they flopped down on Kurt's bed.

"Yeah," Blaine agreed with a grin. "I'm taller, you know."

Kurt pouted at him. "You are _not."_

Blaine laughed and grabbed Kurt's hand, squeezing lightly before sitting up. "I am."

They heard the front door open and both boys ran downstairs to greet Burt. "Hi, Mr. Hummel!" Blaine said cheerily.

Burt laughed. "Blaine, you don't have to call me that. It's been ten years now that we've known each other. I think you've earned the right to call me Burt, kid."

Blaine grinned. "I know. It's just fun messing with you."

He chuckled softly again and opened his arms as Kurt rushed forward to hug him. "How was work, dad?"

"Same as always," Burt shrugged. "You two doing okay? Are you hungry?"

"Can we order pizza?" both boys asked at the same time. Their eyes lit up like it was Christmas and Burt laughed fondly.

"Sure. I'll call while you boys hang out upstairs."

Burt turned to go to the kitchen but Kurt stopped him. "Wait! Hold on, just…" he trailed off, moving so he and Blaine were standing back-to-back. "Okay. Dad, who's taller?"

Burt eyed them thoughtfully for a moment before deciding. "Blaine's taller. By just an inch or two."

Kurt's jaw dropped and he huffed, crossing his arms over his chest. He turned to Blaine, who was grinning smugly at him.

"I told you so," he said and Kurt just stuck his tongue out at him.

They went up to Kurt's room to wait for the pizza and Kurt put some more music on, fully expecting Blaine to pull him in for another dance. He was prepared this time.

However, he was having second thoughts when the first song that came on was _In My Life _by The Beatles. It wasn't fast-paced like _It's Not Unusual_ and he wasn't sure if Blaine would do a slow dance with him. He _wanted _to slow dance with Blaine, but he didn't think it was likely to happen.

But then Blaine pulled him close and they swayed slowly together as Blaine sang along again. Blaine's right hand rested on his back, between his shoulder blades, and his left held Kurt's right. Their fingers laced together and Kurt hardly even thought about it before resting his head on Blaine's shoulder.

_There are places I'll remember_

_All my life, though some have changed_

_Some forever, not for better_

_Some have gone and some remain_

_All these places had their moments_

_With lovers and friends_

_I still can recall_

_Some are dead and some are living_

_In my life, I love them all_

He loved Blaine, in the way that a person loves their best friend. But he also thought that maybe he could grow to love Blaine as more, though he never considered the possibility of Blaine feeling the same way.

He sighed happily as Blaine's thumb gently stroked his back, reveling in the tender gesture. It was so soft and so fond and so _warm _that he couldn't help the butterflies that fluttered in his stomach.

When the song ended and Blaine just pulled him closer and continued to dance, Kurt felt a surge of hope. Maybe someday, when Kurt was brave enough to come out and ask Blaine to a school dance… Maybe Blaine would say yes. Maybe they had a chance.

And as he rested his head on Blaine's shoulder, feeling safer and more comfortable than he would have thought possible, he realized that _maybe _he didn't mind so much being shorter than Blaine.

"Kurt?"

"Yes?" Kurt asked, a little too hopeful.

"I'm just… really glad we're friends. I really care about you."

Kurt hummed happily. No, he didn't mind at all.

* * *

**A/N: I got the idea from the ****_imagineyourotp _****tumblr page. "Imagine your OTP arguing over which of them is taller." I'm hoping to get a few more oneshots out tonight if I can. Stay tuned :)**

**Review please :) **


End file.
